


Peppery Apple Butter

by Mesmeret



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying, Emo Kylo Ren, Erectile Dysfunction, First Time Topping, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Mating Bond, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Armitage Hux, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Power Bottom Armitage Hux, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: This is a mildly edited version of a twitfic.Alpha Kylo dealing with Erectile Dysfunction and never went through a proper rut in his life. Snoke forbade him to have this addressed since it kept Kylo unhinged and lost in the Dark. But now Kylo is the Supreme Leader and Hux, an omega, just discovered his medical records.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 74





	1. Relax

Kylo never went through a proper rut in his life. Snoke forbade him to have this addressed since it kept Kylo unhinged and lost in the Dark. But now Kylo is the Supreme Leader and Hux just discovered his medical records. Alarmed, Hux, an omega who was overmedicated to mask his secondary traits, calls his hormone expert for advice. They attain Kylo's blood and run tests. With the added stress of Kylo's new position, the man has been dealing with even more explosive mood swings. His results showed signs of lacking the hormones to get a fully engorged knot, let alone an erection. 

Distraught, Hux stages a false coup.

Kylo stampedes the base Hux has retrofitted into an alpha rehab center. Kylo frowns looking around at the few med droids and Hux sitting cute on a couch in the waiting area of the large room. Kylo notices the discreet nose plugs Hux is wearing but suddenly it's pitch black.

Kylo comes to in a different room. His gut feels hot with intense cramping as he looks around. He hears soft footsteps but can't determine who is in the room next to him. He's not with the force. Monitor machines blare as he panics. Hux runs into the room and presses some  buttons. Kylo grunts as the heat fades. He frowns up at Hux who looks utterly foreign with compassion.

"It's going to be okay, Kylo. We're just doing a low dosage of hormone therapy and rest. I went through this as well," Hux spoke in a soft whisper.

Kylo frowned deeper, "Are you trying to turn me into an omega?"

Hux pulls away with a gasp, "What? No! Of course not. Unless you do wish to transition?"

Kylo sighed, shaking his head, "No. What is going on, really?"

Hux frowned but pulled a stool over to sit close to Kylo's bed, "Are you aware of your physiology?"

Kylo shrugged, "I'm in good health? I don't have cancer?"

Hux snorted, "Oh, goodness. Did you ever learn about Alpha traits?"

Kylo had to look away from Hux as his chest got tight with shame, "Is that what this is all about? Because you want to fuck me?"

Hux sighed, "Not particularly. Or at least not in that sense."

Kylo's eyes darted quickly over in shock, "What? But I thought Omegas are dickless."

Hux sighed deeply, "Oh, no. This explains a lot. Okay. I think I should have Dr. Jolsi come in and give you the rundown."

Hux pages the kind doctor and waits for her outside of Kylo's suite. She smiles at him pushing her education cart. He smiles back but with some hesitancy.

She pats his back, "I've taught grandparents how their organs work after they 'danced naked to poop out babies' for decades."

Hux giggles, feeling a little better about the situation and decides to grab some tea. He takes his time at the cafeteria and has two cups of tea while reading reports. There's still muffled voices in Kylo's suite when Hux comes back. 

"Wait, anyone can have sensitive nipples?"

"There's underwear that holds my balls?"

"Crying is good?"

"Wait, Omegas can have 6 inch cocks?"

"Does... never mind."

"Oh, I'm expected to make the first move?"

"But, even alphas can be shy?"

Hux has to sit down and as he rests his head on the door, he hears Dr. Jolsi say, "Of course, they can be."

Hux hears deep warbles and realizes Kylo is crying. Hux turns his head to the gap in the door frame and breathes in Kylo's scorched earth scent. He lets himself give in to the hormonal release to comfort others with his own scent.

A minute later, Dr. Jolsi opens the door, "You'd be more effective inside than out."

Hux chuckles and stands up to see Kylo curled in on himself on the bed. Hux sighs, "Mind if I comfort you?"

"Why would you?" Kylo pouts into his arms.

Dr. Jolsi sighs with exasperation while pushing her cart out of the room, "Use the call button if needed."

Hux nods at her as she shuts the door. He toes off his shoes and walks over to the bed, "Kylo, I'm doing all of this for you. Believe it or not, out of the kindness of my heart."

Kylo grunts as Hux sits next to him, "Really? You were going to kill me!"

Hux sighed, "It was a tranq gun. You had just killed your master. I didn't know if you would, I dunno, destroy the whole ship if you came to. You're so powerful, but unhinged."

Kylo sobbed, "No, I'm not!"

Hux couldn't help but giggle.

Kylo looked at him through his messy hair, "Shut up, it's not funny."

Hux smiled at Kylo's whining, "You're annoyingly cute underneath your tantrums."

Kylo gasped and curled in on himself more, "Liar. You just want my throne."

Hux hummed, "Not true. I believe the throne should be for two rulers. All of this sole ruler stuff hasn't been good for the galaxy. Don't you agree?"

Kylo was silent before grumbling into his arms, "I guess."

Hux couldn't resist and slipped behind Kylo to press his front on that broad back, "An Alpha and Omega, together?"

Kylo swallowed loudly, "I guess?"

Hux rubbed his nose against Kylo's neck, "Do I have to elaborate?"

Kylo goes limp for a moment with a whine before he speaks, "You do like your proposals and speeches. And schemes."

Hux chuckles, "Especially when you're involved."

Kylo turned around and gasped as Hux kissed him. Kylo felt the same heat that rage gives him but it diffused at his toes instead of calling out to the force in his hands. Hux made quick work coaxing Kylo's tongue into his mouth. Once Kylo realized his tongue was _thrusting_ into Hux, his hands grabbed at Hux's sides. Hux's lips stretched into a grin against Kylo before pulling away, "Feel me all you want, big boy."

Kylo groaned but his hands couldn't slip under Hux's clothes. Not because of a physical barrier, but because Kylo didn't want this to end. Hux didn't seem bothered as Kylo grabbed and squeezed every inch of curve to Hux's body. Hux could get used to Kylo's pawing if it meant that his ship was unscathed. He also knew they couldn't go further today. Kylo needed a full week's worth of treatments so he wouldn't fry his hormone production. Hux would've straddled Kylo's chest and teased the man mercilessly but that would be for another time. 

Instead, he focused on scenting Kylo. He rubbed his cheek glands against Kylo's shirt, neck, and arms. Kylo tried to form words but gave up. Eventually, they slowed to breathing in each other's arms. A couple minutes later, a med droid came by to reattach Kylo to the monitors. Hux ordered them a meal and hand fed a drowsy Kylo before they settled into a nap.

Back at FO, they were getting ready to welcome back their Supreme Leaders. Hux was issuing his orders while cuddled up with Kylo. The force user grunting or shrugging when Hux showed him decor options. Hux felt fairly confident this was going to be a good union.


	2. Just Do It

It took Kylo a couple of days to piece together that this wasn't a delayed panic attack, but happiness. He was happy with Hux's gentle take over. Whenever the older man pushed, Kylo gave in with relief.

The day to day operations became streamline with Hux's orders and Kylo's shadow. To the point where the two leaders had a couple of hours to themselves while on shift. Hux listened to Kylo's concerns of hovering around the former general's underlings. Hux couldn't outwardly show his favoritism amongst the ranks. So Kylo got the brunt of Hux's doting and micro-managing. Kylo worried it would become too much but today Hux is stuck in conferences from 5 am to 10 pm, Kylo had stared at his wardrobe unsure of what to wear. It took him 2 hours to eat breakfast. He spent the hours away from Hux staring at his data pad trying to follow diplomats' ramblings. He felt the old rage come back and headed to the training rooms. He fell into his old routine with ease. He hadn't worked out for more than an hour since becoming Supreme Leader- one of the Supreme Leaders.

He was ramping up resistance on the training machines when he felt a twinge in his groin. He frowned and stopped to inspect his muscles. He squeezed his inner thigh and felt the muscles were healthy. But sharp pleasure shot through him as his hand grazed his dick when he pulled away. He stared at his crotch for a moment before sitting down to inspect further. He had become well versed with Hux's cock. It was a slender 5 inches hard but even Kylo's soft cock was larger. The juxtaposition riled both of them up constantly. And since Kylo hadn't gotten hard before, he didn't really figure he missed much. Hux could touch him in ways that made him choke on pleasure.

But as he prodded his dick, it got a little firmer. Not even a half chub, more like a quarter or a third of a chub. The little bit of added blood gave him the same sharp thrill of playing with his hard nipples. As the connection solidifies in his mind, he growls. Fuck, this is what he was missing? The potential nine inches of throbbing between his legs? His balls tightened in a foreign sensation and he was dribbling cum through his pants and onto the floor. He gasped for air realizing he stopped breathing. He leaned back against the exercise equipment trying to make sense of all of this. He knew Dr. Jolsi would talk him through it amazingly, but now that he has Hux, he oddly felt like it would be cheating to tell her. At least before he told Hux. 

He groaned, rubbing his face. How was he going to tell Hux? Was it a one time thing? Will he "get fixed"? What if he becomes the alpha that always needs a tight wet sleeve around his knot? Hux found them "unproductive with their lust of production".

Kylo didn't. He never had and never will. But the image of stuffing his absurd slightly hard dick into Hux's ass made his balls tingle again. He instinctively grabbed a towel for this time, but there was no cum. He frowned as he cleaned the floor. It took a few minutes to regroup to go back to his workout routine. The little twitches and flutters happened for the rest of the day so Kylo stayed in their quarters. Hux's scent was calming but Kylo noticed Hux's dirty clothes hamper smelled heavenly. He grabbed the bin with simmering guilt and dumped the pile of clothes on the bed before joining them.

Hux stumbled into their quarters exhausted. He only had to talk for five of the 18 hours. He was so relieved to have the next two days off. One to share with Kylo. The following Kylo would be in meetings all day as Hux slept.

Hux yawned and tasted a smokey sweetness coat his mouth. He shivered as his body perked up. He looked around the dark quarters and surmised Kylo was in the bedroom. As he got closer, his slick nearly flooded his underwear. Hux took a breath. He hadn't felt this kind of reaction since he first displayed his omega traits. He felt a hot flash coming on and got to the bed to undress. Hands came up from the covers and pulled him close. Hux squealed as Kylo tugged his clothes off with laser focus. Kylo went still and mumbled an apology before burrowing himself back under the covers. 

Hux stared at the lump lit by star light. Something was off. He sniffed the air while looking around for clues. He saw his dirty workout leggings peeking out from the covers. He lifted up the coverlet and blankets to be hit with scents of cum, Kylo's rut, Hux's musk, and Kylo's tears.

Kylo's rut.

Kylo whimpered, cowering over the worn and wet clothing in the nude. Hux cooed at him softly, "Looks like my big boy has been having a good time?"

"N-no," Kylo shivered and wiggled himself up against the wall as Hux slipped under the covers with him.

"Not having a good time?" Hux asks with concern. "Not enjoying your rut all alone?"

Kylo's nose flared as his eyes widened, "What? Is this? Am I?"

Hux slipped his hand down into the gooey, tacky filth and couldn't help his little gasp, "You're hard!"

Hard was inaccurate and they both knew it. But Kylo's body was already turning to lie on his back with his knees bent out for Hux to have full access to the cock just stiff enough to have a slight gap between Kylo's belly. Hux moaned softly, "Does it feel good?"

Kylo nods with a deep blush. He mumbles, "Like my nipples after you play with them."

Hux's mouth waters, "Could-fuck- I'm going to suck your hard cock clean so you can come down my throat."

Kylo had a full body spasm from Hux's words. Hux slipped that gently lilted 'could'. 

Kylo loves Hux's assertive bedroom behavior, but that little hint of wanting to please Kylo made him beg. "Please, please, please."

Hux chuckles as he gets between Kylo's legs and starts lapping at the mess. He was glad for insisting Kylo's pubes were groomed neatly like his own.

Kylo had experienced Hux's licking before. He's even felt Hux chew his length with just the hint of pressure before his vision whited out from the hunger in Hux's eyes. But the redhead never sucked on it. He tried but the limp flesh led to awkward smacks and sounds that neither found attractive. 

Hux held Kylo's base and felt the slow pulse of blood, he grinned. Kylo swore as he licked the ghostly vein up to the tip before sucking as much as he could fit in his mouth. There was still the flimsiness, but deep inside he felt a core. He moaned around it.

Kylo screamed as his thighs came together and squeezed Hux's head tightly. He then felt the pang of Hux's discomfort and sobbed forcing his legs to flop back on the bed. He looked down through tears, "Sorry, so sorry!"

Hux pulled off of him, "It's okay. It was too intense, darling?"

Kylo blushed as Hux crawled up on top of him, "Yeah."

Hux kisses him lightly as he settles with his hole against Kylo's length, "It's okay. Just that little bit made me so wet for you."

_For you._ **Not** _you make me wet._

Kylo whispered, "What can I do for you?"

"Hmm. Force your big hard cock inside my ass?" Hux flutters his lashes against Kylo's cheek.

Kylo snorts, "Don't be ridiculous."

Hux is silent for a moment before taking Kylo's hand, "I want you to make space for your beautiful cock in me. I know you can."

Kylo flushed at the memories of getting four fingers into Hux and teasing the tight rim with his thumb. He whines nervously into Hux's soft hair, "If you insist."

Hux growls and forces two of Kylo's fingers into his dripping ass, "It's an order and if you refuse, it's treason."

Kylo's fears fade into the background as he spears and twists his fingers in and out of Hux's ass. He holds Hux's bucking hips with his other hand. Hux wails as Kylo slips a third inside. Kylo arches up into Hux as sharp nails scramble for grip on his chest. Hux is drooling and ranting incoherently mentally and verbally. Kylo loves these moments. He really is fine with what they have. Hux's wild hurricanes of orgasms and his gentle breezes of orgasms. If he was also lost and manic from orgasm, he wouldn't have the strength to drive Hux to the next one. 

Like now. Kylo's ears are ringing as Hux shrieks and thrashes around the four base knuckles of Kylo's hand. Kylo's thumb is unrelenting on Hux's taint just how Hux instructed in the first week. 

Kylo stays still until Hux starts to roll his hips back again. Kylo starts rolling his wrist and easing his thumb inside. Hux moans and projects utter adoration and eagerness for what's to come. It eases Kylo's nerves. Kylo does want to feel the rippling heat of his mate. He wants it to be pleasant for Hux most of all.

Kylo feels more tears well up and he lets them fall as he kisses Hux's damp forehead. Hux trembles and slurs nonsense as Kylo's hand is fully seated inside. Kylo gives him more kisses as they adjust to the new sensations. Hux lifts up his head with a wistful smile, "My big boy."

Kylo can't help but laugh, "My teeny tiny man."

Hux's smile widens as his eyes close, "Stretch my rim a little more. Then I'll take over."

Kylo breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes, Hux."

He gently curled his fingers into a fist and gave the smallest tugs. Hux gasped with each one. Kylo continues the pace while rubbing Hux's lower back with his other hand. The gasps turn into near purrs as Hux's rim stretches to a noticeable difference. With a meaningful look, Kylo carefully extracts his hand.

Hux chuckles as nearly a cup worth of slick gurgled out with Kylo's hand.

"Mmm, this will be easy now," Hux stretches before pulling the covers off of them. In the dim light, he guides his slick all over Kylo's dick which got a little harder to be a semi. Hux smiled at Kylo as he stood on his knees, "Keep my ass nice and wide, Kylo."

"I thought you were going to do all of the work," Kylo snipped before his filter caught it. He mumbled an apology while holding Hux's slick cheeks apart.

Hux gave him a beatific smile as the older man gently pushed Kylo's cockhead into his loose hole. Kylo's hips bucked up instinctively and he flinched at the odd condensed tightness it caused. Hux moaned in pleasure at least but pinned one of Kylo's hips down. Hux arched his spine a little more to clench and push Kylo's length inside. They both shuddered as Hux fully seated.

Kylo felt himself nearly slipping out as Hux reached up to kiss Kylo. So he kept a hand on his length to prevent slipping out as Hux started rolling his hips.

"Fuck, Kylo. We're doing it," Hux whispers with glee. "You're fucking me in your rut."

Kylo groaned, unable to verbalize.

Hux kisses down his neck to his chest with soft huffs as the angle of his hips change. Kylo could get used to this as an occasional treat. Hux was beautiful grinding his hips to the strokes of his hard cock. His eyes staring back into Kylo's with so many answers as he reaches back behind himself. Kylo gets distracted with how perfect Hux's hard cock stand up until Hux's fingers are against his lips. They're covered with Hux's slick and Kylo's eyes flutter shut as Hux presses them into his mouth.

"That's not just my taste, Kylo. It's both of us."

Kylo trembles as he notices Hux's apple buttery flavor is muddled with his black pepper notes. It's lovely. It's the Force. He sobs trying to suck every bit off of Hux's fingers.

"Hush, love. You will get to eat your cum out of my hole in a few," Hux pulls his fingers away. Kylo felt his chest tighten as Hux used those fingers to brush his dark hair out of his face.

"Yes, don't hide from me. Especially when I do this," Hux smirks as his other hand presses a slick finger against Kylo's hole.

Kylo gasps at how tight he feels at this angle and with the added pressure from Hux on his cock. But Hux presses until his finger is crooked just right.

"Oh, you're so tight. Too tight for any toys. Only your omega can fit," Hux purrs deeply.

Kylo feels his eyes crossing as Hux focuses on bringing him off. Kylo's hands move out of the way to dig his nails into his inner thighs. It barely grounded him as he realized he was getting just the hint of a knot.

Hux realizes too and adds more slick before pushing two fingers into Kylo. "Such a good big boy. My big boy. Going to cum inside of me?"

Kylo felt it rise up like a ball going up a ramp. But instead of going over, it rolls back down fast and gets lost in a field. His vision and hearing goes. He can't move his limbs. He can feel the body rhythms of Hux and himself. The blessed weight of Hux on top of him adjusting for the next half hour.

Hux pets Kylo's sweaty, tangled hair feeling every little burbling babble of cum from the cock inside of him. The knot was the only firmness inside of him. The slight prod of the shaft has long since wilted. But it still felt pleasant to warm Kylo's cock. This time just for Hux. He studies Kylo's face as the man starts to come to. After blinking in confusion, Kylo smiles with a little laugh. Hux smiles back, "Yes, you did it. Feel."

Kylo cautiously presses a finger against the locked knot with utter awe.

"It's been 20 minutes so far," Hux kisses him. Kylo holds him tightly in the kiss. He pulls away just enough to speak, "Bite me, Hux?"

Hux grins, "I was about to ask you to bite me too."

Kylo blushes, "You want me to be your alpha?"

"You've been mine this whole time," Hux huffed before biting Kylo's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on the [twitters](https://www.twitter.com/msmretmarjorie) or on the [tumblrs](https://mesmeret.tumblr.com/)


End file.
